In air conditioners, for example, a power conversion device, including a converter circuit and an inverter circuit, is used to supply power to the motor of a compressor. Among such power conversion devices, some exemplary power conversion device attempts to increase the power factor by adopting a capacitor with a small capacitance, which is on the order of one-hundredth of that of a normal smoothing capacitor, as a capacitor provided between the converter circuit and the inverter circuit (such a capacitor will be hereinafter referred to as a “DC link capacitor”). Such a power conversion device is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1.